You have to fix this 2: Afterwards
by teal-lover
Summary: After her trip to the future, Piper vows to build a better relationship with Chris. Things are going well, or so she thought—and she just has to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

You have to fix this 2: Afterwards

Chapter 1

By teal-lover

Summary: After her trip to the future, Piper vows to build a better relationship with Chris. Things are going well, or so she thought—and she just has to make sure.

Rating: PG13, T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, just borrowing, promise to give them back when done, don't get any money for this.

AN: This is a sequel of sorts to 'You have to fix this'. It's meant to be a short little story that I wrote during the adventures of invisibaby—sorry, I meant the season premiere of charmed. I'll give Piper the benefit of the doubt before I watch the tape—that just maybe—they'll learn how to treat poor little Chris. If not, then I'm doing another story and turning her (and her accomplice sisters) into the wicked witches :)

By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed "You have to fix this." You guys are fabulous! And made me want to write this one. So this is for you:)

**Emma15****  
****da-DnA-dude****  
Nikki14u   
connor   
Martina   
****Nathy1000000****  
****Sparkling Cherries****  
****Victorious Light****  
****Stony Angel****  
****Alyssa Halliwell****  
****IcantthinkofaFnick****  
**

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

_One year later…_

Piper was sleeping deeply with her husband's arms wrapped around her. The unusual thunderstorm outside did nothing to rouse her from the peaceful slumber.

But it did arouse one of the manor's occupants who had never seen the likes of such a storm. Curled up in his toddler's bed, three-year-old Chris darted his terror-filled green eyes around the room as the lightening illuminated objects, creating menacing looking shadows. He clutched the blanket tightly and watched his brother's chest rise and fall in the telltale signs of sleep.

A thundering clap outside of the window startled him to no end, and he immediately orbed out. He arrived at the foot of his parent's bed looking from one figure to the other, finally deciding on the safety of his mother's arms. Running to her side, his tiny hands felt around in the dark to get her attention. He whispered lightly, "Mommy? Mommy?"

Piper thought she was dreaming when she heard the soft voice calling her, that is until she felt the tiny hands brush against her face. Instantly alert, she sat up to find the source of the voice. She stroked his hair back, "Baby, what's wrong?"

He fidgeted nervously as he lowered his head, but his eyes gleamed hopefully. "I'm scared, Mommy. Can I sleep with you?"

She smiled invitingly as she reached down to pick him up. "Of course you can, Sweetie." She couldn't help the smile that remained on her face as he settled in closely, clinging to her tightly while he finally relaxed and fell asleep. She watched him for another hour as she stroked his back and listened to him sighing contently as his breathing evened out. The way that things had turned out in the future, she couldn't believe that she could have missed out on things like this. And from the moment that she returned from her quick jaunt, she had done everything in her power to make certain that he knew how much she loved him.

He was extremely close with his father, but the fact that he chose her to comfort him when he was afraid, made her heart soar.

Before she drifted off, she noticed another set of blue-green eyes watching them both intently with a ghost of a smile. She returned the look before reaching over the little boy and linked her hand with his.

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

_Another year later…_

Leo grabbed the dishtowel and dried his hands off after fixing the sink. He wandered into the sun room where his now six and four year old were playing rather quietly. _Too quietly, _he surmised. Wyatt was laying on the floor practicing his numbers for homework. He began to get nervous when he saw the open coloring book beside him, but no smaller child using it.

He scanned the room quickly, "Wyatt? Where's your brother?"

The small blonde looked up momentarily and closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them again, he frowned in puzzlement as he answered his father. "Don't know. I can't sense him."

"WHAT! He was right here! I only left him for a few minutes." He turned around in a circle pulling on his hair and finally shouted for his sister-in-law. "Paige! Hurry, please!"

"What's wrong?" she answered before her orbs even began to reform.

"Chris is missing. I only left him for a few minutes while I fixed the sink, and Wyatt can't sense him."

Paige tried to sense him but was interrupted when the phone rang. She signaled for him to answer it while she tried once again to focus.

He picked up the receiver absently while his eyes were still glued to the younger woman. "Yeah?"

"_Yeah? Is that any way to answer your dear wife?" she spoke into the phone with amusement._

He turned and stared at the receiver, "Oh, thank goodness, Piper. Chris is missing and Paige is trying to—"

"_Uh, no he's not. He's here with me. Ask Paige to orb you guys over here—I'm at the club."_

When he arrived, he stared in awe as Piper held their youngest son, tickling him while he giggled and tried to squirm out of her grasp.

Leo remained still, clearly upset. "Piper, what happened? I only left him for a few minutes."

"Well apparently, Chris went looking for more colorful crayons upstairs. But he couldn't find what he was looking for, so he started thinking about Wyatt's powers and how he could just make them. Somehow, in the logical mind of a four-year old, that led to him deciding that it would be 'cool' to have some of Wyatt's other powers and—"

Chris finally freed himself from Pipers arms and ran to his father, interrupting her explanation with one of his own excitedly. "And Daddy, guess what happened!" he said jumping up and down while he tugged on his shirt.

Leo's sour mood at having been scared out of his mind soon vanished as he stared down at the beaming bright-green eyes. He couldn't imagine how in the original timeline that he could ever forget about his youngest son and not have time for him, because at that moment, he realized that the little boy truly had him wrapped around his finger. He would just have to do his best to look stern when he reprimanded him for running off and scaring him half to death. He knelt down to eye level and asked him. "What happened, Champ?"

"I made a bubble!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Paige looked at the boy oddly as she cocked her head inquisitively, "A bubble?"

"Um hmm. A bubble like Wy's."

Her eyes lit up almost as much as his, "Wait, a shield?"

"Uh huh," he nodded as he stood back, squinting his eyes tightly in concentration. "See, watch," he added as a shield surrounded him suddenly, though unlike his brother's, his was tinged slightly green.

The little boy beamed proudly as everyone clapped and cheered, including his older brother, who he looked up to. As soon as he lowered it, Leo gathered him into his arms, his grin matching the wide one of the four year old.

They made their way over to Piper who sat on one of the chairs and continued her earlier explanation. "When he found he could do that, the first thing he thought of was coming to show mommy. Then he insisted I call you. I figured I'd better anyway since I'm sure he took off without telling you."

"Chris," Leo admonished warningly.

"I won't run off without telling you again, Daddy. I promise. Mommy said you'd be too worried."

Leo ruffled his shaggy brunette hair, "Ok, sport. Just don't ever do that again. You almost gave Daddy a heart attack, and now that Daddy's human, Daddy can't take the stress."

Though Chris didn't fully understand what his father meant, he got the feeling that he was making a joke out of something serious, so he giggled along with the adults.

Paige tilted her head in confusion as she watched the two boys run off to play together. "I don't get it, why couldn't Wyatt or I sense him?"

"Because neither of you were looking for him inside of a shield," Leo offered, then laughed as he observed the two boys continually running into each other with their shields up, then laughing heartily when they both bounced backwards off the other 'bubble'.

"Well, I guess that's one more thing they've got in common."

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

_Eight years later…_

Piper yawned as she padded to her bathroom, wrapping her bathrobe around herself snugly to shake off the early Sunday morning chill. She couldn't believe she had slept in so late, but with all of the hard work she had put in this week at the club, she figured she had earned a bit of a break. Glancing at the clock, she frowned and wondered if her family had managed to scrounge up breakfast yet, but if not, they were just going to have to get a late start.

She headed downstairs, but the sounds and smells from the kitchen stopped her in her tracks.

"_You think mom will like the breakfast?"_

"_She'll love it just because we all made it."_

"_No, Dad," her youngest continued, "I cook with Mom all the time, and that's not how she makes the pancakes."_

"_Yes it is," he argued with a hint of frustration. "I've watched her plenty of times. Now give me back the flour."_

_Chris shared a grin with his brother before turning to his father innocently. "Oookkkaay," he drawled out before flinging it toward his father 'accidentally', causing the bag to open and cover the man in the thick white powder. "Oops. Sorry, dad. It was an accident."_

_Leo popped open his blue-green eyes, which also happened to be the only part of his face not covered in flour, and glared at both of his sons trying to smother their laughter. "Yeah, sure it was." He grumbled as he moved to the sink to wipe his face off. While they were still behind him laughing, he grabbed the sink sprayer and soaked them both with a smirk. "So was that," he told them smugly with a hint of a challenge. _

_Piper peaked around the corner and had to cover her own mouth to contain her laughter as the two boys attacked their father with any and—and every--edible and messy object they could get their hands on. The kitchen floor was clearly soaked, as was everything else, as he aimed the sprayer at them in defense. _

With a quiet giggle, she shook her head hearing the excited laughter and scurried back up the stairs unnoticed. Though they were clearly having a great time, she didn't want to be the one stuck cleaning it up.

About an hour later, Piper was relaxing in her bed and reading a book when she heard a soft knock. Knowing what her guys were up to, she hid her grin and did her best to look surprised. "Come in."

Wyatt entered first carrying a tray of all of her favorite breakfast foods (well her favorite if she had made it). "What's all this?"

Chris dived onto the bed, nestling himself under her arms as she scooted over and made room for him. He pointed to the tray proudly, "We made you breakfast."

Wyatt added, "Because you work so hard."

Piper cooed, causing the three to beam proudly, "Oh, how sweet and thoughtful. Awe, you three deserve a whole lot of kisses for that!" she grabbed both of her son's and smothered them with kisses as they squirmed and tried to get away. She wasn't offended because their reluctant grins told her that they secretly loved the attention. That and the fact that they could have orbed out at any time.

When they finally escaped her grasp and moved to the other side of the room, Chris insisted that she try the food, declaring how much effort they had put into making it from scratch.

She took a bite as they watched her like hawks for any sign of displeasure. Prepared for the worst, she found herself pleasantly surprised when it wasn't bad. Her youngest had clearly had his way with the ingredients, because the other two couldn't cook to save their lives. Chris was the one who had always helped her in the kitchen, and was becoming quite the little chef.

"It's delicious, thank you my two handsome little angels. Come here and let me give you some more kisses…" she threatened them teasingly, causing them both to whine her name before retreating hastily.

Since they had spent all of their remaining time cleaning up the kitchen, Leo hadn't gotten a chance to try their own handiwork. His was growling a bit as he sat down next to his wife. "How's it taste?"

She shoved the next bite into his mouth that was hanging open in anticipation. "Mmm. That is good. Oh, and Piper?"

"Mmm hmm?" she questioned absently while spooning another mouthful.

"I didn't get mine," he said leaning in with a suggestive wink while she swallowed and pushed her plate aside, muttering a blocking spell to keep any other visitors out…

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

_June 9th, four years later…_

Piper sat in her office at the club while she made out the list for Chris's birthday party coming up in a few days. He was going to be sixteen, and she couldn't help the grin that crept into her features at the thought. It's been years since she managed to wrangle out of her father how old the original Chris was when she had died. And that date had passed two years ago without incident.

But her smile soon faded as she remembered her trip to the future on Leo's insistence fourteen years ago. Her son had looked to be about 19 or 20 then, and the Leo of that time had told her that both she _and _Wyatt had died 'just a few years ago'. Her heart began beating wildly and she found herself unable to concentrate. It wasn't that she was afraid of death for herself, but she was afraid for the life of her son, and of leaving Chris alone so young.

She had worked hard over the years building a better relationship with him, though once she finally opened her heart to him, it wasn't difficult. But she did have to be wary of any behaviors that could cause such indifference on his part in the future she visited.

One thing she changed immediately upon returning, was the nickname she had issued him as an infant. Everyone else had thought her nickname, 'peanut' was just a cute, affectionate term that she had used to bond with him. In reality, she thought his head was shaped like one when he was born. Years later, she still chided herself for the offensive title. Now, she only ever called him true affectionate terms like Honey, Sweetheart, or Angel. Though he had a fit if she did it within earshot of any of his friends.

She smiled lightly again before her thoughts once again drifted to her possible fate.

Piper stood up suddenly, her mind firmly made up. She was going back to see the outcome. She only hoped that fate would be kind to her and her family for the third time around.

TBC…

Honk if want to see more:)

Oh wait, there's no horn. Ok then, I'll settle for a review—please?


	2. Chapter 2

You have to fix this 2: Afterwards

Chapter 2

By teal-lover

Summary: After her trip to the future, Piper vows to build a better relationship with Chris. Things are going well, or so she thought—and she just has to make sure.

Rating: PG13, T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, just borrowing, promise to give them back when done, don't get any money for this.

AN: This is a sequel of sorts to 'You have to fix this'.

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

Piper rushed home from P3 and flung open the front door wildly. She called out loudly, "Anybody home?" She heard no answer and paused breathily, crossing her fingers and silently hoping that she would receive none. She knew that Wyatt and Chris had gone to the movies and were probably still there, but there was always the possibility that Leo was home, or that her sisters had stopped by unannounced. She didn't think any of her family would take well to her meddling in the future yet again, but she was desperate to know.

After what seemed like ages, she finally realized that at least one of her wishes had come true and she was truly alone. She hurried up to the attic and began drawing the triquetra on the wall, stepping through it before anyone could even notice her departure.

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

_In the future…_

Arriving on the other side, she mused thoughtfully as she took in the attic, which looked exactly the same. No one was there, but she prayed that this was a good sign. Maybe she and the boys were out celebrating Chris's birthday or something—after all, she did choose a date exactly four years into the future when she left.

Piper looked up when she heard voices and laughter drawing nearer to the attic. It was only her family, but she had never been so nervous in her entire life. Her palms started to sweat and she tried to prepare herself, smoothing down her clothes and straitening her shoulders as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Wyatt entered first, carrying Excalibur and teasing his younger brother in a friendly banter, when suddenly, he sensed another presence. He looked up in shock when he saw her and crossed the attic in a few short steps with his long legs. The cherished sword carelessly clattered to the ground as he bent down and wrapped the small woman in his arms, practically lifting her off the ground. "You're early…" he whispered to her as a flash of confusion passed her features.

Finally setting her down, she turned and looked even more apprehensive to find that Chris hadn't made a move yet. He was still standing on the other side of the room and her heart sunk as she remembered the last time she had made the quick journey to the future. She looked closer, her heart skipping several beats as she began to feel hope again. Gone was the look of indifference she had remembered, to be replaced by silent tears that streamed down his face.

Now more confident, Piper cautiously glided over to him, looking up into the bright green eyes that studied her as if memorizing her features. She wiped the tear that tumbled down his face away with her thumb before pulling him into a hug. He squeezed her so tight, that his embrace threatened to cut off her breathing, but she didn't mind one bit. She felt him shaking in her arms and finally heard him speak. "They said I couldn't see you…Every time I've tried to summon you—so hard—it never worked. I've missed you so much."

She felt the moisture dampening her skin as he leaned into her shoulder and she felt as if her heart was breaking. So fate hadn't been kind to her. If he had tried to summon her, then that could only mean one thing. She was dead in this time. The only good thing she could see, was that Wyatt was still good, and Chris had clearly loved and missed her. It wasn't exactly how she wanted to be remembered by her sons.

She found it difficult to speak at the knot in her throat, but after several long minutes, finally found her voice and stroked his back soothingly like she did when he was little. "Shhh..Baby, it's ok. I'm here now."

"You feel so real…" he mumbled into her shoulder.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that she was, and that his mother was still wandering around in the spirit realm somewhere. _Damn them!_ she mentally cursed the powers that be. How could they do this to her family again after all they had done in the fight against evil? She stiffened in his arms, but quickly forced herself to relax knowing that dwelling on it would only anger her further.

She changed the subject and pulled back from him with a warm smile, staring into his glistening eyes. "Look at you—so grown. My handsome little angel. I bet you're a real heartbreaker aren't you?"

The blonde laughed as he clapped his brother on the back, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Of course he is, Mom. He takes after me."

Pulling himself together, Chris wiped his eyes one last time and stared at the floor shyly, "Don't listen to him, Mom, Wy's an idiot. At least you have one son that grew up to be intelligent."

Wyatt grinned playfully, "Watch it, kid. I'm gonna' be busting your butt later this afternoon when we start your training again."

Chris was now back to himself with the help of his brother's gentle push. "Yeah, we'll see about that. You'll be on the floor before you—" he stopped abruptly and looked up alertly, his expression quickly becoming cold and serious as he sensed the danger near. He pushed his mom behind him and nodded to his brother to look after her.

Before the unspoken communication was understood by their mother, three demons shimmered in, all brandishing swords aimed at her youngest. She was wondering how he sensed them coming, especially when she and her sisters had almost always been surprised when demons attacked. Apparently, his powers had grown by leaps and bounds in the past few years.

Out of instinct, she flicked her wrists to try and eliminate the threat to her son, but he answered without even facing her. "Mom, even if you still had your Wiccan powers, they're immune to them. I don't know if you can be harmed, but please, just stay back ok. I don't want to take any chances."

Before she could question him further, he was already moving forward as the demons began circling him menacingly. She moved to intervene again but Wyatt grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

When he felt her sweaty palms, he looked at her in surprise. _That's a sign of nervousness, _he thought to himself. _But since when do the dead sweat?_ He wanted to ask her, but refrained in the suddenly awkward moment. Now was just not the time. But when this was over, he was sure going to ask her.

Frustrated that her sons were keeping her out of the fight, she reluctantly let her oldest son take over. In fear for Chris' life, Piper motioned excitedly to the sword at her eldest son's feet, "Wyatt, help him!"

He bent down to retrieve Excalibur, "I got it, Mom."

She breathed a sigh of relief until he orbed the sword away from him, then gasped in surprise as it materialized into Chris' awaiting hands. It wasn't a moment too soon as two of the demons raised their own swords to strike.

She spun around to Wyatt and yelled at him incredulously, "What are you doing?"

He held up his hand in a gesture of silence as he watched the scene unfolding with rapt attention. He hovered as near as he could to his younger brother in case there should be a need to heal him.

Piper spun around again back to the center of the room. She watched in awe as Chris deftly avoided any blows from the three sharp objects constantly aiming for his vital organs. He moved with a grace she didn't know he possessed, and the way he wielded Excalibur as if it were an extension of his own arm, was simply entrancing.

Just a few short moments later, she watched as he dispatched two of the demons in quick succession. The remaining one lay on the ground under Chris' foot, with the sharp end of his sword butting against its neck.

"Who sent you?" he demanded with an air of confidence and authority that surprised her. His demeanor had completely reversed itself from the shy and emotional young man she had held in her arms only moments ago.

He raised his voice and repeated the question, digging the blade in a little further to solidify his point. Everyone, including Piper, was held under captive by the authoritative voice, and she found herself leaning in closer to hear the answer.

Seeing any response as fruitless in the face of his enemy, the remaining demon gulped nervously, causing the blade to nestle itself further into his neck. "Doesn't matter. This isn't over. You're never gonna' make it. They're just going to keep sending more and more—you can't fight them all. One of us will take you out."

"Well, it's not going to be you." Chris retorted as he slashed into his opponent with a stroke of finality.

Chris turned back to his mother, the warmth immediately softening the harshness in his green eyes as she strode over to him. She hugged him quickly, glad that he was safe, before pulling back again. "What was that about? Will somebody explain this to me?"

Wyatt suddenly remembered his question earlier and joined them with a quirky grin. He grabbed one of her hands in his, making sure to emphasize the dampness as he rubbed his fingers together. "I will if you will."

She yanked her hands back, and looked down at the floor shamefully. He was on to her. She tossed her hair over her shoulders indignantly as she replied. "I'm your mother, and I'm not obligated to explain anything to you."

"Well how about to me?" Leo asked softly. His expression as he crossed the room slowly mirrored Chris's when she first arrived.

"Uhm—"

TBC…

AN: thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews. They really made my day:)

JadeAlmasy  


Thank you! So glad you liked it.

Calen  


Glad you found a horn :) thanks for reviewing

tima  


I think they're definitely doing it on purpose. I think the girls are jealous of Drew's popularity and that's why they got rid of him—and that spills over onto the poor little guy.

And don't worry—OATP is almost finished. I have a lot of I have to type up, but I'm hoping for the next few weeks.

Emma15  


He is so cute, isn't he. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this one too.

The Halliwell's little Angel  


Oh thank you so much! Is this fast enough?

Sparkling Cherries  


Well, I'm learning to manage with these instead of horns:)

Glad you found the AN funny—I'm seriously considering it.

You're so flattering—thank you. blushing

midnite-magic  


Well said! Thank you so much. I hope you like the continuation, which will also be continued in another chapter

Mellaithwen  


Funny! And really loud too:) I like! Thanks for reviewing

Good Witch  


Thank you so much. I hope this was soon enough.

Alyssa Halliwell  


Thank you dear, you're such a sweetheart.

orcasnowleo  


Thanks for the toot!

LeoPiper-Forever  


Thank you, well there's more to come.

icantthinkofafnicl  


clears ears your horn is loud—but I love it! Thanks:)

Stony Angel  


Thanks for reviewing dear! Yeah, that's my personal pet peeve too, and the reason I had to write this.

Kawwen  


Thanks for digging deep to find one, since I didn't provide one—thank you so much!

Karone Evertree  


That's ok, you're here now so that's all that matters :)

Well, he got recognition all right. I'm sure you can guess whats coming next… If not, you'll be happy to know that chris is very special

hybrid88  


Oh thank you, I'm blushing. Yeah, I could picture him as a kid too, that's why I wrote him so mischievous. But he's grown up a little now—more to come in the next chapter.

starra86  


Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. Is this soon enough?

Nathy1000000  


Yeah, we're on the same wavelength. I love your new story by the way—but I didn't have time to read it until today.

I'm glad you like my little chris, cause I can really picture him as being adorable as a little guy. That episode where Wyatt shrunk piper & leo and baby chris squealed when he played with his blocks—was so funny, that it gave me the idea to write this. I just knew he'd be cute when I saw that.

Your mom is funny. I hope she's joking though:)

Katie  


I'm glad I made you smile, as your review did for me:)

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

You have to fix this 2: Afterwards

Chapter 3

By teal-lover

Summary: After her trip to the future, Piper vows to build a better relationship with Chris. Things are going well, or so she thought—and she just has to make sure.

Rating: PG13, T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, just borrowing, promise to give them back when done, don't get any money for this.

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in so long, but work & classes have just been so crazy. When classes are over Dec. 20, I'll try my best to finish both this and 'Of all the people'—if they're not already done by then. So, wish me luck:)

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

_Last time…_

Chris turned back to his mother, the warmth immediately softening the harshness in his green eyes as she strode over to him. She hugged him quickly, glad that he was safe, before pulling back again. "What was that about? Will somebody explain this to me?"

Wyatt suddenly remembered his question earlier and joined them with a quirky grin. He grabbed one of her hands in his, making sure to emphasize the dampness as he rubbed his fingers together. "I will if you will."

She yanked her hands back, and looked down at the floor shamefully. He was on to her. She tossed her hair over her shoulders indignantly as she replied. "I'm your mother, and I'm not obligated to explain anything to you."

"Well how about to me?" Leo asked softly. His expression as he crossed the room slowly, mirrored Chris's when she first arrived.

"Uhm—"

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

Chris looked from his father to his brother with a mixture of fear and worry. "Mom? What's going on?"

Piper was suddenly at a loss for words when her gaze fell on the three men in the room—her youngest with an expression of worry, his brother with smugness, and finally her husband with a look of longing.

Wyatt spoke up for her and nodded to his brother, "Mom, would you like to do the honors or should I?"

The gentle smile from her husband gave her the courage to take Chris' hand. "Sweetie, I'm not your mom."

He pulled back, "What?"

"At least, not the one who apparently died. I'm from the past." The look of hurt he wore nearly broke her heart. She ran the back of her hand down his face gently, "but you're still my baby."

"No wonder you feel so real. You are…" he said with a hint of disappointment before his eyes suddenly lit up. "But you're still alive! That means we can change it!" He spun around to his brother, "We can save her! All we have to do is tell her to look out—" He was abruptly cut off when Wyatt covered his mouth.

"No Chris, I'm sorry."

The younger man pulled away suddenly, ripping out of his grasp only to find himself backing into his father's strong arms. "Dad? Come on! What's wrong with you two? You said we couldn't go to the past, but you never said the past couldn't come to us!"

Wyatt tried to calm the younger witch, knowing that as worked up as he was getting, nothing he said would work at the moment. He spared a glance to his father, who seemed to agree. He reached into his pocket subtly while Chris was pleading his case. "Chris, you have to listen to reason—"

"NO WYATT! There's NO reason for this! We have a chance to save her—both of you! We can't just let it go. Maybe you don't, but I need her," he jerked his head around to the woman was moving toward him on unsteady legs. "June—" Chris was cut off abruptly again, only this time, Wyatt had blown a handful of gold dust in his face.

Piper was both panicked and infuriated as she rushed to her youngest child's aid. "What the hell is the matter with you two!"

With one hand, Leo supported the limp brunette and held the other out to block her path. "It's ok, Piper. He's alright. That was just sleep dust. Wyatt wouldn't hurt him—I swear to you on my life."

Piper glared at him crossly. "Why did you do that? Why are you so hell bent on making sure that I stay dead?"

Wyatt stepped closer to her with a look of hurt in his eyes, causing her steely gaze to wither a bit. "That's not it at all, Mom. You have no idea how much I love and miss having you around every day. But this is the way things were always supposed to be. Chris doesn't understand that, and he's not ready to hear it yet either. He's got a destiny that can not be fulfilled if we change what happened that day."

Leo grasped her hand for the first time since he laid eyes on her, and he found it hard to fight back the tears. He spoke without looking at him, "Wyatt, why don't you take him downstairs to his room where he can sleep it off."

Piper reluctantly let go of her youngest son's hand that she had subconsciously taken in a vice-like grip. She stared at the spot where Wyatt had just orbed him away.

"Piper, look at me," Leo demanded softly. He placed a finger under her chin, turning her head gently. "You can't—can't imagine how much I miss waking up next to you every morning. I—"

She cut him off as the tears spilled on his hand cupping her face, "Then why Leo? I'm not afraid to die, you know that. But you told me to fix things and make it better with Chris, and I did. You showed me how to love him the way he deserved to be—and I did—with all my heart and soul. _I did everything you asked me to do_. And now when we've formed that bond you said was missing, he's heartbroken after fate decides to play its cruel games with our family again. And now you want me to just go along with it and abandon him?"

"No, I'm not asking you to do that. And I can't tell you how thankful I am for everything you've done for him. It's because of your influence, your love for him, that gives him the strength to do what he knows he has to do. Piper, your death was horrible for all of us. But sadly, its what gave him the courage to step up and fulfill his destiny. He did it because he wanted you to be proud of him. It's probably what gave him the strength to come back to he past the first time."

"And just what exactly is this destiny that he has to fulfill?"

Wyatt spoke suddenly and she jumped visibly, not having heard him reenter the room. "His destiny to rule as the heir to the throne of Camelot."

Leo added proudly, "And it won't just be the magical world, Piper, as it was before in the time of King Arthur. The knowledge of magic will spill over into the mortal world, only this time, it won't be forgotten or pushed aside as a fairy tale. People will look to our son to control it, to lead them."

Piper stood up angrily, "They'll look to him and all they'll see is a witch—right before they burn him at the stake! You're talking madness! This is what you want me to accept, Leo? That is exactly the kind of thing that Chris came back to the past to prevent!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she blanched visibly and covered her mouth when she realized that Wyatt was still present.

Wyatt offered her a sad smile, "Don't worry, Mom. I know about me being evil the first time around. The Elders explained everything to me. To help me adjust. Then Dad confirmed everything, so I understand. I'm not bothered by it. But it does help me to understand my place in all of this. Excalibur wasn't meant for me—which is why I was evil the first time around.

" And what exactly is your place in this? And why do you and your father seem to have some crazy idea that magic should be exposed? Do you know what happened when we were exposed? Because it's the reason you never met your Aunt Prue! Ordinary mortals just aren't ready for any of this."

"Trust me, Mom. Magic was meant to be known again to the mortal world eventually, but not the way I apparently did it when I was evil, and not the way it happened with you and your sisters—because the world wasn't ready for it then, and none of us were meant to do it. The point is, Chris was."

She wrinkled her brow in confusion, "But how can that be? I thought you were meant to be the next King Arthur? What happened? How can the two of you share Excalibur?"

Wyatt avoided her eyes, trying to find a way to explain. Luckily, his father noticed his discomfort and took over.

"Piper, Wyatt is a whitelighter."

She narrowed her eyes with a droll response, "I know that, Leo. I was kind of there when he was conceived."

"No, I don't mean 'half'. Wyatt is a full whitelighter, like I used to be when we met."

"How is that possible, Leo? Even Paige couldn't become a full whitelighter because she was part wit-" she trailed off as she suddenly heard Leo's voice in her mind as she remembered the conversation with Leo in that first trip to the future. '_Wyatt is dead. He's not evil, not in this lifetime. He died in the same car accident as you. It wasn't until the Elder's brought him back as a full whitelighter…' _

Her mouth fell open in shock as she stared at her oldest son in a new light. 'No wonder he looks so young…' she thought to herself. She had hoped that because he was standing here and was obviously such an integral part of his brother's life, that he had somehow escaped her fate. "You died?" She stated simply, needing to hear it confirmed if her mind was to believe what she knew in her heart to be true.

"Yes," he admitted somewhat nervously.

She nodded in understanding, "Is that why Chris is the heir?"

Wyatt's eyes darkened somewhat at the implication and he immediately corrected her. "No, of course not. Chris didn't get it by default—I did the first time around. It was supposed to be his all along. My time as a witch is over. My destiny with Excalibur was never as royal successor, but as Chris so often likes to put it, the 'Lady in the Lake'. I was only meant to give it to him and train him in its use. And I couldn't do that being a witch."

Piper was thoroughly confused now. "Wyatt, I wasn't implying that Chris is inferior to you, but it's just that I don't understand—magic stopped the day you were born…"

Wyatt conceded with a hint of amusement, "True, that was a sign. But it wasn't a sign that I was coming. It was like a warning for the entire magical community to be prepared—that the true heir to the throne would be coming soon. I was actually just the messenger."

"He's more than that," Leo said proudly while his arm snaked around his shoulders.

Wyatt shrugged a bit bashfully, "Possibly. In addition to being Chris' whitelighter, I was also born to be his guide and counsel. And as you just saw, he doesn't need much in the way of protection, but it's also my destiny to act as his protector. We just kind of lucked out that we're brothers and that makes the job a whole a lot easier. I mean, what's a big brother for, right? But it was the sword's influence on me that was probably responsible for what happened in the first timeline."

"But I thought Gideon"

"Helped the process along, I'm sure. It had to be the influence of a sword that wasn't meant for me that likely finished me off."

Leo added, "Just as in the first timeline, the sword would corrupt him again as a witch. But as a full whitelighter, Wyatt's now immune to any adverse effects of it. He's safe from evil now. And the fact that they're brothers and trust each other so completely, really make it the perfect situation."

"So you're not the next King Arthur?"

Wyatt grinned bashfully. "No, the only time I was ever royalty was when I was four and insisted on dressing up like a princess for Halloween." He complained with mock annoyance, "And why didn't you stop me?"

Piper couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped at the fond memory. "You were adamant about it. And having the ability to either orb it back on yourself, or conjure a new one was tough to beat. Besides, you looked so cute. I still have that picture."

"Yeah, well for a mom it's cute, for a little brother, it's blackmail material. I've tried to destroy all of the evidence, but somehow, they just keep turning back up," he added with glare in his father's direction, who rocked on his heels and stared at the ceiling trying to hide his conspiratorial grin.

Momentarily swayed by their easy camaraderie, she quickly refocused her attention on the questions that nagged at the back of her mind. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two. "How do you know all of this?"

Leo gestured to the blonde in a way of an answer, "Wyatt, take your Mom to see the scroll, I think it's the only way for her to understand. I'll stay with your brother to make sure he's alright." He turned back to the woman and continued excitedly, "It's the same prophecy we heard about when Wyatt was a baby. If you remember, we just assumed it spoke of him, but we never actually saw it. Well, we found it a few years ago. Wyatt is mentioned, but just as he said—Chris's guide and protector. The text describes everything we've ever seen in Chris, right down to his appearance, and then there's one surprising little fact that can't be denied."

Wyatt was a bit saddened by her wary and suspicious gaze in his direction, but he forced a smile onto his face and held out his hand for her. Tentatively, she placed her smaller hand in his before he whisked them both away to get the answers she sought.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

You have to fix this 2: Afterwards

Chapter 4

By teal-lover

Summary: After her trip to the future, Piper vows to build a better relationship with Chris. Things are going well, or so she thought—and she just has to make sure.

Rating: PG13, T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, just borrowing, promise to give them back when done, don't get any money for this.

AN: 1st, I guess I better add this--Piper is the main character here, so don't fear whatever happens.Trust me. In my charmed universe--death rarely has any meaning.I'd never permanently kill off anybody but Darryl;)

I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while, but the only time I have to write is on Sunday & I've been stuck catching up on homework for the last month. And now—well, I'm still not caught up. But I'm close enough so that I can play hooky for a while :)

Also, I'm working really hard to update my other stories, so please—I'm begging—be patient and don't hate me….so um. Review? Please? Make me work harder;)

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

_Last time…_

_Leo gestured to the blonde in a way of an answer, "Wyatt, take your Mom to see the scroll, I think it's the only way for her to understand. I'll stay with your brother to make sure he's alright." He turned back to the woman and spoke excitedly, "It's the same prophecy we heard about when Wyatt was a baby. If you remember, we just assumed it spoke of him, but we never actually saw it—at least until a few years ago. Wyatt is mentioned, but just as he said—Chris's guide and protector. The text describes everything we've ever seen in Chris, right down to his appearance, and then there's one surprising little fact that can't be denied."_

_Wyatt was a bit saddened by her wary gaze in his direction, but he forced a smile onto his face and held out his hand for her. Tentatively, she placed her smaller hand in his before he whisked them both away. _

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

Wyatt held out his hand for his mother and she placed her hand in his tentatively. They immediately orbed to a lake where Piper was awestruck at the lush greenery around her.

Every flower, tree, and even blade of grass seemed particularly colorful and bright—as if they had been placed there right out of a fairy tale. She gasped as she bent down to touch one of the exotically colored flowers. It seemed to lean into her palm just as expectantly as a kitten waiting to be petted.

Wyatt grinned at her reaction before warning, "Be careful. It's all real. But it likes you. It can sense the goodness in you. This place would look like a wasteland to anyone without the purest of intentions."

"You mean it's alive?"

"Sort of. They don't really have thoughts and feelings, but more like basic instincts. They don't just let anyone pet them either."

Finally tearing herself away from the flower, Piper stood up with amazement again. "It's beautiful here. I've never seen anything like it."

"That's because nothing like it exists."

"What is this place?"

Wyatt smiled proudly, "It's the birthplace of Excalibur."

Her eyes widened as she looked around, "Where are we?"

"Neither here nor there," he answered cryptically. She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him upon hearing his vague response. He rolled his eyes when he remembered who he was dealing with, grumbling under his breath but loud enough for her to hear. "I should have known that you wouldn't accept anything but detailed facts."

"Or at least an honest answer," she chastised.

He hunched his six-foot-four frame down meekly, feeling very much like a five-year old again under her careful scrutiny. "Ok, fine," he huffed, "I don't actually know. It moves to protect itself, and the only reason I can find it at all is because of my connection with Excalibur. And if I couldn't orb, I'd never be able to get to it even if I did know."

"What about me? Could I get here?"

"You're a Charmed One. If anybody could, I know it's you. I'm sure with the right spell you could summon yourself here. But here, let me show you the scroll."

She took his extended hand once again and allowed him to lead her further into the forest-like surroundings.

They walked quietly for a few minutes before finally coming to the edge of a lake. She pulled back warily as he started wading through the water with her in tow. "What are you doing!" she yanked on his arm.

"The water doesn't even go up to your shoulder," he said absently and quickly delved in deeper. Another sharp tug on his arm, and he turned around inquisitively, only to realize his mistake with alarm. He immediately dropped her hand and reached around her waist to pick the tiny woman up. "Oh, Mom! I'm so sorry. I forgot you're not as tall as me," he apologized profusely as he pulled her out of the water, which had just about reached her nose.

When she surfaced, she scolded him, "I can swim you know, but not when you're dragging me along by the hand!"

"I'm so sorry!" He swung her around and hoisted her up on his back, "Truce, ok? Free ride."

Piper bristled at riding on her son piggy-back style. "You know, I used to carry you this way."

Her comment elicited a slight chuckle from him and he offered helpfully, "Well if you like, we can switch?" He couldn't help laughing harder when she swatted him on the back of his head for his comment.

Piper relaxed a bit at his jovial behavior. She had to admit to herself that it had the effect of easing some of her worries for her youngest. The way Wyatt and Leo were talking, she had feared that they had somehow been brainwashed by the sword. And that perhaps, a bit of evil had crept up into her two sandy-haired angels. It was still a possibility , but it was seeming less and less likely by the minute. Now she wasn't quite sure what to think of all of this.

Wyatt suddenly stopped in front of a waterfall that she hadn't noticed before and announced, "Here we are."

"Wait—we're going through that?"

"Uh huh."

"Why can't you just orb?"

"No magic is allowed through there. There's a little cavern under the water. Sorry, but you're going to have to hold your breath for about 10 seconds. As soon as we pass under the waterfall, I'll take two steps and there will be a pool there that I'll have to swim through. Don't worry, its not far."

Piper's teeth chattered a bit. Whether it was from nerves, or the chill of the water, she didn't know. She clung to his back a little tighter, "You're sure about this?"

His bottom lip quivered slightly while his eyes widened, "Uh no. Maybe you should go first?" He laughed when he felt her tense again, "I'm just kidding. Of course I'm sure. It's safe. You'll be fine, I promise. Don't worry, there's a much easier way to get out. Just hold on tight to me because I need my arms to swim. Ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, making sure to keep her eyes open to see where they were going.

He plunged into the water as fast as his legs would carry him, taking the two short steps and diving in one continuous motion.

It seemed like only a few short moments before their heads bobbed above the water and he was pulling them up onto dry land. Now that she was on her own two feet again, he rotated his shoulders and flexed his arms as his muscles stung and contracted. He commented absently, "What a workout. I haven't benched anything that heavy since—" he broke off suddenly feeling the sizzling glare she shot him. Changing the subject quickly, he rushed to the end of the cave and pointed to the yellowish brown parchment, "Uh, this is it. Just don't try to pick it up."

Piper ran her fingers over the evenly squared pages bound by a thick, leather strap before opening it carefully. "Why is it called a scroll when it's obviously a book?"

"I think it was just passed down through myth's that it was a scroll, so we just let everyone continue that thought. Just in case someone who shouldn't be seeing it got their hands on it—" his voice fell off noting that she no longer paid him any mind. Though he knew it by heart, he listened with rapt attention as she picked bits and pieces to read aloud. The mystical words and the warmth of her comforting voice were like music to his ears.

"Born to the Charmed and the Angel, he will gaze upon the world through emerald eyes, showing a wisdom to unite in peace, all magical beings. The mighty Excalibur shall aid him in his twenty first year, and the mortal world will follow...

…The boy guided by his angelic protector and deeply saddened by loss, will grow into a young man and through it, shall find the courage that lies within him…"

Piper stopped abruptly and stared at her son. "Well, it certainly sounds like it could be talking about him."

Wyatt smiled at her reluctance and flipped the page to the very last. "In case you had any doubts…"

She gasped audibly as her fingers traced the outline of the drawing he showed her. Not surprising was the finely detailed portrait of Excalibur, with all of its delicate and jewel-encrusted carvings. What did surprise her was the intricate detail and crosshatching pattern which left no room for misinterpretation. Etched into the centuries—if not millennia—old document, was a portrait of her youngest child.

Piper was stunned, and the said the only word that came to mind. "Oh."

€_-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€-€_

Hours later, Piper sat down on a stone slab that she assumed was made of the same stone that held Excalibur. With her head in her hands, she blew out a deep breath shakily after reading every word written of her children.

Wyatt sat next to the smaller woman, wrapping his arm around her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in."

Knowing his mother as well as he did, Wyatt sensed that there was more to her simple statement. His answer was in the words that she hadn't spoken. "You're afraid of all this aren't you?"

"NO!" she answered immediately. Perhaps a little too quickly. She revised her answer a moment later. "I guess, maybe a little. I just didn't want any of that for him—for either of you—you know all of this destiny crap that obviously doesn't lead to anywhere but an early grave and heartache. I'm proof of that, right? And how can I just go back, and allow all this to happen?"

"But it's not just about destiny, is it Mom? It's about doing what's right. You taught me that. And Chris becoming the heir to the throne will bring peace to more than just the magical community. After thousands of years of turmoil, and good fighting evil--don't you think it's time for that?"

Piper shook her head stubbornly. She decided on a joke that she knew he wouldn't appreciate, but at least would make her feel like she was fighting for her family. "I know, but I'm allowed to be a hypocrite when it comes to the lives of my children."

"Mom…"

"I know, I get it. Is this really what you want?"

Wyatt stood up angrily, "How can you ask me a question like that? Do you think I want to loose my mother? That dying was just the most fun I've had in ages…Do you think it was fun to watch my little brother fall apart over it? And my father barely keeping it together himself so that he could help his son? Yeah, Mom. That's what I want!"

Piper lowered her head in embarrassment at his outburst. "You're really making a good case for me not to allow this here…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to lie to you, Mom. It was hard. On all of us. They kept me away from my family for--SIX—months, without them knowing I was a whitelighter. And I hated it. But I didn't want that. But I needed that. Chris needs this. And the rest of the world needs Chris."

She closed her eyes pensively, his words and the desperation in his voice forcing her mind into second thoughts. "When did you get to be so wise?

"Sometime after I died." He said with a smirk.

She returned the look before staring into his baby-blue eyes. _How could I have ever doubted him, _she chastised herself. There was no delusion or evil in them, only faith and implicit trust. The love she had for her boys was clearly reflected back in his own. She tucked a stray lock of blonde curly hair behind his ear tenderly, just as she used to do when he was little.

"I trust you Wyatt. But it's destiny I don't trust. Not with my babies. So if I'm going to do this, then I need to see for myself that he's going to be ok. Both of you."

Wyatt drew her to him tightly, relishing in the long absent feel of his mothers arms again. He pulled back suddenly with a conspiratorial grin. "You're already in the future. What's another decade. Or two."

TBC…


End file.
